onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 65
Volume 65 is titled "To Zero". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover background yellow, and the title logo is maroon and yellow. The author's name is printed in maroon. On the front, Luffy floats in the center, ready to throw his "Red Hawk" punch. Fukaboshi stands behind him, arms spread and crying. Hody's angry face looms in the background, and in the foreground stand Dosun, Hyouzou, Ikaros Much, Zeo, Daruma, and Vander Decken IX, all in a line. On the spine Fukaboshi is featured, and the skull print on the spine is colored cyan. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy excitedly points in the direction of the reader. Author's Notes |} Chapters *637. : Luffy overwhelms Hody, as Shirahoshi begs Decken to spare Fishman Island. Hody and Luffy then come aboard the Noah. *638. : The Fishmen attempt to stop the Noah as Shirahoshi is saved from Decken. However, Hody stabs Decken. *639. : Hody defeats Decken and chases after Shirahoshi. Wadatsumi defeats Surume and Nami, but is confronted by Sanji and Jinbe. Zoro clashes against Hyouzou. *640. : The Straw Hat Pirates and Jinbe fight the New Fishman Pirates as Shirahoshi escapes from Hody. However, Decken passes out, causing Noah to fall straight toward Fishman Island. *641. : Hody defeats Fukaboshi and attacks Luffy, who is trying to get in Noah's air bubble. Fukaboshi contacts Luffy, revealing he knows Hody's true motives. *642. : The Fishmen evacuate Fishman Island as the Straw Hats and Jinbe overwhelm the New Fishman Pirates. *643. : Robin defeats Hammond. Fukaboshi reveals that Hody's hatred toward humans was based on "nothing" and was a monster created by the grudge between the two races. *644. : Hody's past and adopted hatred is revealed, and Luffy tells Fukaboshi to leave a new start for humans and Fishman, hitting Hody with a strong punch. *645. : Luffy defeats Hody as he prepares to destroy the Noah. The other Straw Hats (minus Nami and Robin) prepare to finish their battles. *646. : The other Straw Hats along with Jinbe defeat the remaining officers of the New Fishman Pirates and Wadatsumi. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *The contents of Keimi's backpack are revealed. (Soy sauce and butter Pappug's clams and "dreams") *Hachi and Hyouzou used to take sword fighting classes at the same dojo. According to Hachi, Hyouzou is the "No. 1 swordsman on Fishman Island", and Hachi comes second to him. *Each of the Straw Hats' official personal New World Jolly Rogers are introduced. *Oda explains why he gave Luffy his "ridiculous, weak-sounding" rubber powers. *The names and species of the girls who work at Mermaid Cafe are revealed. *Oda explains why he makes his Fishman Island characters always say the word "Sun" in Katakana タイヨウ rather than in Kanji 太陽. (Katakana is the writing system used in Japanese to convey a feeling of "foreigness" in concepts or ideas, which accurately portrays how the Fishmen feel about the sun.) *Readers find more of Oda's "Situation-Explination Shirts" *Shirahoshi's birthday is decided on. (April 4) *Sengoku, Garp, Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru are drawn as children. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 166, 186, and 206-211. *Total number of submissions featured: 45 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Sugar 砂糖 (Toyama, Japan) Volume Changes K15R Corner "K(otoshi,) 15(Shuunen) R(ashiiyo.) Corner" (lit. "Apparently this year marks the 15th anniversary. segment") is located on page 212. Here, the author reveals 3 series-related events that will be taking place in celebration of One Piece's 15th anniversary, including: *Bandai's release of the Figuarts Zero Artist Special, a set of 9 figures sculpted by Toshio Asakuma, who is an artist specialized in figures representing animals behaving like humans *The release of One Piece: Pirate Warriors, a PS3 game *A One Piece-specific exhibition opening in Roppongi. These events were all going to take place in 2012, and the following 3 pages of the volume (213-215) are poster advertisements of each specific event with additional details. Trivia * The easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate covers of volumes since Volume 25 returns this volume after a short hiatus. On the inside back cover of this volume, pandaman can be found in the air, about to jump onto the back of a stretched out version of the unnamed easter egg introduced on the alternate cover of Volume 52. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 65 Category:One Piece Volumes